The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus, and particularly relates to a vehicle safety apparatus having an air bag which is inflatable to restrain movement of a person seated in a vehicle.
A known safety apparatus includes an air bag which is inflated to restrain movement of a person seated in a vehicle. Typically, the air bag is stored either in the steering wheel of the vehicle or in the instrument panel of the vehicle. Upon the occurrence of sudden vehicle deceleration such as occurs in a collision, the air bag is inflated from a storage condition to an extended condition.
In order further to protect a person seated in a vehicle, it has been suggested that an air bag for restraining sideward movement of the person could be mounted on the door of the vehicle. Upon the occurrence of a collision, the air bag is extended from the door of the vehicle to a location between the person and the door. When an air bag is mounted on the door of the vehicle, the air bag must extend along the door of the vehicle for a distance sufficient to have a portion of the air bag between the door and the person seated in the vehicle throughout a range of adjusting movement of the seat. Arrangements for mounting air bags on the door of a vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,388 and 5,033,236.
In a further effort to protect a person seated in a vehicle, it has been suggested that an air bag be provided in a forwardly projecting side wing on the back of a vehicle seat. Upon the occurrence of a collision, the air bag is inflated to protect the head of the person. Such a safety apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,191.